


The Bad Dream

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Light Angst, Nightmares, can be interpreted as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: Eyeless Jack has a nightmare.
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Eyeless Jack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The Bad Dream

The night was cool and crisp, a light breeze fluttering through the window as Jeff woke up. For a moment he laid there, still in between sleep and wakefulness. The moon shone brightly through his window, illuminating the room as Jeff's vision adjusted to the dark around him. He wondered, briefly, what had awoken him, and shifted in bed so he could better take in his surroundings. He squinted, staring into the dark corner of his room, near his desk, but saw nothing. His door was still closed. He let his shoulders relax, sleep already beginning to cloud his head. _Must've been nothing,_ he thought, resting his head on his pillow again. His hand instinctively reached underneath it, touching the handle of his knife.

And then he saw a shadow move.

In one motion Jeff grabbed for his knife and sat up, throwing his arm forward and releasing the knife from his grip. It flew across the room and into the wall. The shadowy figure had moved to avoid it, which was a mistake, because Jeff saw it move and now knew where it was. He leaped up off his bed and tackled the figure to the ground, pinning it's arms above their head. Jeff bared his teeth at the person, anger and adrenaline coursing through his veins like wildfire-

"Jeff! Jeff it's just me, shit-" The figure continued to mumble out curses, tense but not fighting back. Jeff blinked, like he was seeing for the first time.

"Eyeless?"

"Yes!" Eyeless Jack said tightly, his voice a high pitched whisper. Jeff released him and leaned back as Eyeless sat up. He wasn't wearing his mask, and seemed uncomfortable without it, putting his hand to the side of his face as he calmed down. He was wearing blue joggers, a white tank top with his familiar dark hoodie thrown on over it, half zipped up.

"I thought you were going to stab me!" Eyeless hissed at Jeff.

"I was." Jeff said back.

"Why did you have a knife on you? Where'd it even come from?" Eyeless was clearly trying very hard not to raise his voice.

"Where'd _you_ even come from?" Jeff shot back,avoiding answering the question. Eyeless had a tendency to be a mother hen, and he would certainly throw a fit if he found out Jeff kept a knife under his pillow.

Eyeless's face took on a slightly darker shade of gray, a sign Jeff knew that meant he was embarrassed. Eyeless rubbed the side of his head, turning away.

"I, uhm. Just coming to check on you. I didn't think you'd wake up. Sorry." He said. They had both given up whispering by now, instead speaking in low tones so they wouldn't wake up the other residents in the mansion.

"To check on me?" Jeff said incredulously. Was this a regular occurrence for Eyeless? Eyeless kept glancing towards the door, as if he was considering running out the room. Instead his head turned back towards Jeff, his shoulders slumped forwards as he said,

"I had a bad dream."

Oh. So that was what this was about. Jeff frowned, not knowing what to do. He couldn't handle emotional stuff very well.

"Why didn't you go to Toby?" He was always so much better at talking to people than Jeff was, and besides, Eyeless was friends with him too. (Considering how often Toby got injured, it was an inevitability the two would bond). Eyeless shook his head.

"It was about you. I wasn't really planning on talking about it, I...I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Jack said. His voice was scratchy, thin. Like there was something stuck in his throat he couldn't cough out.

Jeff stood up and tore the knife from the wall. He wiped it using the gray shirt he was wearing. "Do...do you wanna talk about it now?" He asked hesitantly. Eyeless shook his head quickly, also standing up.

"No, no, I didn't mean to bother you, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even come in here, it was stupid of me-" Eyeless kept shaking his head, backing up towards the door as he profusely apologized.

"You aren't stupid," Jeff snapped back, automatically. Eyeless paused, and so did Jeff, before sighing and sitting on the bed, patting the space next to him. Eyeless joined him, nervously. Jeff stared outside, examining the forest and the stars and the moon that seemed to shine so brightly through his window. Jeff wondered how he ever managed to fall asleep when the moon was shining like that.

"Eyeless, can you see the moon?" He asked. Eyeless nodded.

"I see heat. The moon reflects light from the sun, so, yeah. Kinda."

That sat for a while, like that, before Eyeless spoke, his voice thick.

"I killed you."

Jeff looked over at him. "What?"

"In my dream. I killed you." Eyeless took a shuddering breath. "I didn't even- I wasn't even hungry...I just felt like it. I was so happy and when I woke up I felt so sick about it..." He put his head in his palms, shoulders heaving. "I wasn't going to even come in here, I've been up for 2 hours already. The house was so quiet and I couldn't- I couldn't tell if the dream was real...If Chernobog had taken over...But I was scared if I came in here and you weren't dead I would feel like killing you like in the dream-" Eyeless broke off, letting out a gasp that turned into short, painful sounding sobs. He leaned forward, covering his face and running his fingers through his hair rapidly.

Jeff hovered, his hands a few inches from eyeless. What if Jack didn't want to be touched? He was unsure.

"Eyeless," Jeff whispered, cooing. "Eye, Eye, Eyeless Jack. Hey, hey, chill out, take a breath man. He gently placed one of his hands on Eyeless's shoulder, and when Eyeless didn't stop him, he patted it firmly. "Come on, look up, hey, dude, it's fine."

"It's fine?" Eyeless said, turning to him in disbelief. There was something angry in his tone, that wasn't directed at Jeff. "It's not fine, Jeff. I had a dream I killed one of my best friends, it was, it was horrible, I couldn't- you-" Jack seemed to be fighting for the right words. Jeff gripped him firmer, turning Eyeless towards him.

"Eye." He said decisively. "Do you want to kill me?"

"No!" Eyeless shouted, before covering his mouth, hoping he hadn't woken anyone else up. "No," he repeated, in a lower tone.

Jeff looked at him, seriously. "Then it's alright."

"But Cherno-"

"Chernobog wants to kill everyone!" Jeff said, interrupting Eyeless, pushing a finger into his chest. "You're my friend, not some weird chaos god. You know I don't give a shit if you- or Chernobog, whatever- kill me. But jeez, I know you really get hung up on this kind of stuff." Jeff paused, thinking for a moment. "If dream you wants to kill me, but real you doesn't, then you're fine, ok?" Eyeless looked unconvinced. Jeff glared at him. "Eye. Everyone in this house in a murderer. No one's gonna blame you for havin' dreams about killing each other. And you definitely shouldn't be guilt-tripping yourself about thinking those things." He grabbed the sides of Jack's face, staring into the empty sockets with a serious expression. "Thinking up bad stuff isn't doing bad stuff."

Eyeless's hand moved to rest on Jeff's. He leaned into the touch unconsciously, grimacing. "I know," he whispered. "But what if it's a premonition? I can't- I can't control Chernobog, myself, whatever. What if I really do hurt you? What if I lose control and I try killing everyone here? What if I do kill one of my friends and I realize I like it, what if-"

Jeff shook Eyeless's head back and forth like a bobblehead. "Hey stupid, stop talking in what-ifs." Jack pulled away from Jeff's grip, slapping his hands away. "You could literally say that same stuff about any of us, but I don't see you waking me up at 3 a.m. to talk about them, huh dipshit?" Jeff said, shaking his head and leaning back. Eyeless seemed to pause, surprised.

"I guess...that's true. " He said slowly, a twinge of optimism creeping into his voice.

"Exactly," Jeff said, relieved Jack was finally getting his point. "Besides, even if all that stuff did happen, we'd probably kill you before you killed anyone."

Eyeless frowned. "That's also strangely nice to hear, I guess." Jeff nodded in response before falling back onto his bed, putting his knife on the side drawer.

"Was that all of it or can I sleep?" He mumbled.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks, Jeff." He stood up, anxiously, and moved towards the door.

"Hey fuck-stick," Jeff called out after him. Jack looked back, and Jeff patted the empty bed next to him. After a look of confusion from Eyeless, Jeff sighed and explained, "If you have another nightmare I'd kinda prefer it if I didn't nearly kill you. Now you won't have to sneak into my room."

Eyeless looked like he was going to refuse, but then his shoulders slumped and he laid down next to Jeff, muttering out a soft thanks.

Jeff grunted in response. "Hey, you don't sneak in here often, right?"

He didn't get a response. He shifted in the bed, propping himself up with his arm and turning to look at Eyeless. "Eye?" He asked.

"I'm asleep," Jack said back.

Jeff shoved him lightly, which made Eyeless snort in response. "Whatever," Jeff said, laying back down. "Night, Eye."

"Night, Jeffy."

**Author's Note:**

> this the like, 3rd fic I've written in which a character has a dreadful nightmare. Why do I keep doing this.


End file.
